Fireflies
by YFernzdark
Summary: Various yaoi pairings, from Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail and perhaps fanfic of Okane ga Nai :)
1. Introduction

Hey there!

Fireflies is labeled AnimeFairyTail, I know. But it is a group of stories that I have been writing since ages ago. I will post each one periodically. Please read, leave your reviews, and get back to me with more longer suggestions.

Thanks for taking time to read my work.

-YFernzdark


	2. Ch 1 : The Pier

**This occurs between the Galodia Island/Deliora ARC and the Phantom Lord/Destruction of the Guild ARC. A million pardons for any disappointments, and please do get back to me with any suggestions.**

YFERNZDARK

Fireflies

-Fanfic of Natsu and Gray

It was just dusk as the so-called strongest group in Fairy Tail made their way towards the guild from a stolen S-Class quest. Of course Erza had expressed disapproval, but later decided to indulge in the matter when she learned of the Chaotic Warrior Armor that was offered as a reward along with a couple billion jewels. The jewels were needed for Lucy's rent as well.

"I bet I did most of the work." Natsu beamed, and flexed his neck as he walked. Indeed, it was Natsu who single-handedly defeated almost everyone present in the dark guild Chameleon's glare', who were appointed as guards for an energy harnessing project.

"Aye!" agreed happy, and the eshkeel fluttered his wings in excitement.

"No, I used my creation magic to bring down the tower!" said Gray, and stared at Natsu.

Natsu smirked, remembering that it was an Ice Geyser from Gray that weakened the facility's supports and brought it crashing to the ground.

"But it was Aquarius who washed away Chameleon's reinforcements..." grumbled Lucy, dragging her suitcase rather slowly.

Erza seemed quiet for most part of the journey home. However she spoke now, against all the others, "I put in the most efforts, since I was the one who destroyed the Lacryma that gave energy to the whole project."

"But that's because Horologium pointed it out..." grumbled Lucy again.

"A warrior must not concern herself with such things!" Erza said righteously.

"But you defended yourself!" Lucy couldn't keep herself from shouting.

"Aye!" said Happy again.

"Anyhow, as I said before, I did most of the work." Natsu smiled, and lifted his hands over his head. "Creation magic is worthless!" Natsu declared.

A long silence followed. This was because both Erza and Lucy knew how much Gray valued the skills Ul taught him.

A hard growl resounded in the background, and Natsu looked up. In exactly the next moment, Natsu felt a hard punch connect to his jaw. He flew back into a food cart, destroying it and earning complaints from the vendor.

"There they go again." Grumbled Lucy.

Erza was about to step into the matter when something stopped her. This was quite different as she would normally just beat sense into the two of them. Soon, even Lucy saw what stopped Erza.

A glistening tear ran down Grays cheek, as he joined this hands in Ice Creation formation.

"Ice make... Hammer!" He yelled.

A huge hammer made of ice fell down upon the still disoriented Natsu. Of course, the vendor complained further when his cart and this fruit were reduced to bits.

"Gray!" Cautioned Happy.

Gray gave no verbal reply, but he steadied himself, looked upon the disoriented Natsu who attempted to rise from the wreck, and ran towards the pier.

"Gray!" Lucy called after him.

Erza stopped her from following Gray, and was just about to speak. Just then, cutting Erza's sentence, Natsu threw the hammer aside and emerged from the wreck. "Gray Fullbuster! You idiot! How dare you –"

Erza cut Natsu's words but punching him.

"What was that for?" Natsu asked, finding difficulty in speaking.

"You idiot. You made Gray cry!" Erza accused.

"The only time I saw Gray cry was when Lyra sang at the Galuna Island." Lucy remarked. "It takes a lot for him to break."

"What nonsense. Gray doesn't cry." Natsu said, waving his hand in the air.

"Go after him, and bring him back. I and Lucy will wait for you at the guild." Erza commanded.

"Wait a minute." Natsu interjected. "Why do I have to –"

Erza stared at Natsu, which made the latter shiver. "No worries, I'll go." Natsu stammered, and ran towards the pier in pursuit of Gray.

"Will Gray be okay?" Lucy asked.

Erza did not answer, looking in the direction Natsu ran.

"Gray!" Natsu called as soon as he was in sight.

Gray was shaking. Literally shivering. But the soft sobs could be somehow heard from afar.

"Gray!" Natsu called again.

A heart piercing scream was heard, and suddenly ice started to fall from the sky. It was then that Natsu reached Gray, and pulled him into a hug.

"Baka..." Natsu whispered.

"Ul... Ul said that... creation magic is... the greatest." whispered Gray.

"I know." whispered Natsu. The falling Ice soon turned into soft snowfall, and the two still hugged. "I should not have said that. I just forgot how much you cared for your teacher."

It was known to all the mages of Fairy Tail by now that Gray's past teacher, Ul, was more like a mother to him. Insulting her would probably be the last thing from their mind.

The two mages stayed so for quite a while. Finally, Gray's sobs quietened down into sniffles, and he tried to pull away.

"Leave me." Gray complained. "If someone sees us, they will suspect-"

"Let them think what they have to think." Natsu said. He planted a soft kiss on Gray's ear. "My friend needs consolation, and I will not hold back."

Gray struggled, but only slowly, not really wanting to break apart. The warmth radiating from Natsu's chest seemed to comfort him, despite him being an Ice Mage. To Natsu, Gray's cool calmed the raging fire in his cheeks. Even if not consciously, they completed each other in various more ways than the obvious. Both were blushing deeply, and slowly, Gray raised his head to connect his lips to Natsu's.

Natsu was slightly reluctant. He pulled away a little, and Gray's head drooped again.

A continuous reel of memories rolled through Natsu's mind, some of which were as much as a year old – a bunch of closed spaces, where Natsu and Gray were really close, occasionally when they fought, they were in a position of embrace rather than denial.

Gray could only remember a controlled emotion, something that he wanted to express towards Natsu that he just could not. It was only now, when they were both equally confused, that Gray recognized the true meaning of his repressed need.

Natsu leaned down a little, and closed his eyes, waiting just a little away from Gray's face.

He still gave the latter a choice. Because he also knew, that once the door was opened, there would be no turning back.

Gray comprehended the situation by far too much accuracy, thinking along the lines as Natsu. But the difference was that there was no question in his mind at all. He moved closer, eyes closed.

As soon as their lips connected, both seemed to go wild, clutching at the fabric that seemed to distance themselves only by so much, pulse raging out of control. They spiraled, until Natsu slipped of the edge of the dock and fell headfirst into the water. They both came up gasping for air. The kiss had left them both breathless.

It was Natsu who laughed first. Gray futilely tried not to laugh, but he gave in. The silent night rang with their laughter, and the two could care less even if a wave washed over them.

Soon however, they bumped into each other, and Natsu wiped away a lock of hair from Gray's forehead.

"Fire...?" whispered Gray, his eyes lost.

"What?" Natsu asked, taken aback by the question.

"Fireflies." Gray whispered fully, looking up. Natsu looked around.

The fireflies that usually were absent from the coast of the beaches of Magnolia, they seemed to buzz around the two in various circles, lighting the entire space with green.

"It seems like they were drawn to our love." Natsu said, then soon blushed at what he said. "Errrrr-"

"Its alright." Gray whispered, and pulled on Natsu's white scarf to bring him closer. "I like it here."

"So do I." said Natsu, a light smile highlighted by the green luminosity spread over his face.

The two kissed again, as the fireflies danced in the now glinting moon, dancing and dusting away the falling snow.


	3. Ch 2 : Before the Canyon

**This occurs immediately after the Laxus Redemption/Battle for Fairy Tail ARC. **A million pardons for any disappointments, and please do get back to me with any suggestions.

Fireflies 2

- A Laxus x Gildartz Fanfic

Briskly walking down the eastern country road of Fiore early in the morning, a certain blonde could only think of his exodus. The cloudy sky did not obscure the rising sun completely, but it hid most of it.

It had been exactly three days since Laxus had been excommunicated from the mages' guild of Fairy Tail. He had not seen affiliated mages ever since, and was less miserable that way. He already was repenting his decision to try to take over the guild, and in such a horrible manner.

He managed to conceal the fact that he was a mage mostly, let alone the now infamous name of 'Laxus Dreyar' that rang throughout Fiore and beyond. Even the council caught wind of the mishap, but made no show of it.

After a few more days, Laxus would hit the contours of the Great Canyon of Fiore. Along with repentance, there was also a worry of dwindling supplies for the 17 days trip. Usually, Laxus would quickly reach his destination using his lightning prowess, but having no goal in mind made that impossible. In actuality, he was determined to cross the canyon without the use of even a little magic as penance.

He stopped in a stationery shop to buy a big piece of card with his last remaining jewels, and with his lightning, carved the following words onto it and set it on the highest pedestal in the market-place of the current town : 'Will do anything for money. – Lightning Mage'.

It was only a few seconds later that a large number of people gathered around his table in the nearest restaurant. He accepted the minor requests in order to swiftly gather how much he could make.

The jobs he took up were minor, the worst being calming down a storm at sea where three fishermen were stuck. Rescuing a cat, carrying luggage, transporting people, he did it all, and at a very fast rate. Yet, as the day drew into night, his magic levels drooped to an all-time low, which surprised him a lot.

He was very tired by midnight, and vowed to take one last job before he stopped the ordeal. He had gathered a lot of jewels, worth at least two months of normal-grade supplies, yet he thought that keeping a big reserve was worth it.

He was panting, and he sat on a crate next to his sign, when he heard heavy footsteps approach.

"I would like company." A familiar gruff voice sounded from the tired teen.

Laxus's eyes widened, and he slowly raised his head.

The large form of Gildartz was clearly visible, even in the pale moonlight. Laxus could not forget the stone-set features of his age-long crush. The similar shade of medium-length golden hair lightened his heart even today. Gildartz seemed even more buffed than he could recall. He slung a pale brown sack over his right shoulder, and held his left hand out for Laxus.

Laxus stood, but without the offered help. Laxus noticed that he still was only came up to Gildartz's shoulder. He also noticed that there was a worried expression across the S-class mage's face.

"Laxus-" Gildartz began.

But Laxus swiftly turned and started to walk. Not only did guilt weigh him more heavily now, but his love for the older man resurfaced just with a glance. He worried about his self control.

"Hey!" Gildartz called. Yet, Laxus kept walking.

Gildartz decided to quietly follow Laxus to see where he rested and speak to him there, from where he presumed there would be no escape.

Laxus could do only so much to keep walking away from his beloved Gildartz, despite the rebellious feelings his heart sent his way. A slight tear rolled over, and he quickly wiped it. He was banished, and could not possibly hope to meet the mages of his old home ever again. This could be the last time he ever saw Gildartz. The thought weighed heavy over his heart.

Gildartz followed Laxus to an abandoned shack outside town. Laxus had found it in the morning and stashed a portion of his gear inside for fear of it being robbed, as he had sworn to refrain from sing any magic till he crossed the canyon.

Just as he shut the door behind him and lit a candle, he heard the door close a second time, heard a bolt being slid across, and turned around just in time to see Gildartz in the feeble candlelight.

"What are you doing here?" Laxus asked. He tried to sound outraged, despite the now thudding heartbeat that was loudly audible in the room.

Gildartz did not say anything at first. He took the candle from Laxus's hand and proceeded to light the old candles that were n the house while he thought how he was going to say what he had to. He had tried to do so the whole way, with no avail.

Gildartz finally came to terms with the fact that he had fallen for Laxus. The whole reason he volunteered for the 100-years quest was so that he could give Laxus an opportunity to 'get a life'. But he could not get his attention to focus away from Laxus. Even while battling the dragon atop the summit, he only thought, 'I wish I could see Laxus again'.

"Gildartz?" Laxus asked, and internally winced at how soft his voice became during the silence.

"I heard of the events over at Fairy Tail." He sighed, and set the candle down.

"You did, huh? Is that why you decided to return?"

"I have my reasons." Gildartz snapped. This made Laxus cringed, and feel a lot more sad than he already was. His dream was so close... yet so far.

"Did you fail?" He asked.

"Yes." Gildartz whispered.

"That's a shocker. You're the most powerful man in Fairy Tail, besides dad of course," he cringed at the word dad "and yet you couldn't accomplish it. I can't imagine that."

"Do you really want to talk?" Gildartz whispered. It mad Laxus realize, how close they really were. He felt light breath against his ear, but he did not move from there. Even when he felt big, strong arms wrap around his comparably smaller body, all he did was return the hug.

"Gildartz?"

"Your mouth speaks different that your body." He laughed, and pulled Laxus closer, tighter.

As for Laxus, he just could not believe his luck.

"After I heard you were excommunicated, all I could think was that I would never see you again." Gildartz whispered.

"I ..." Laxus tried to speak, but he could not. The complexity of the situation was too much for him to bear.

"Whats wrong?" Gildartz asked.

"This is ... unexpected." Laxus whispered. He could not speak aloud.

"Did you really think I didn't know?" Gildartz asked, hugging Laxus from behind.

"What?" Laxus whispered, surprise tainting the bass.

"Did you really think I couldn't see it in your eyes... All those times when our eyes connected, did you really think I wouldn't see your feelings in them?" Gildartz playfully pushed two of his fingers in Laxus's mouth, coating them n saliva.

Laxus couldn't speak for obvious reasons, but he pushed himself even closer to Gildartz.

But right there, the latter pulled away.

"Gildartz?" Laxus asked, clearly hurt that he was rejected.

"Don't worry. Its just to give us something to look forward to the next time we meet." Gildartz smirked, and suddenly whirled Laxus around to plant the shortest but most enticing of kisses on his neck.

Laxus understood then, and so did Gildartz, that the next time they meet would be the time they really were bound in the abyssal love they felt for each other.

Even when they kissed at the door of the cottage, and Laxus agreed to a promise to Gildartz that they both would pretend that this encounter never happened, and they kissed passionately before they parted to go their separate ways, the only eyewitnesses were the fireflies in the nearby bushes, who silently flew around the two as if they recognized true love when they saw it.


End file.
